


one steamy night

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, sequel fic, smut with a tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Hina and Makoto relieve their frustrations in the bedroom and in the shower.(a sequel toone innocent comment)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto
Series: dr: 1 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	one steamy night

**Author's Note:**

> i am a simple person, i write a scenario where a character could get pregnant in another fic, i write a sequel where that happens. hope you like it!

* * *

“Oh, Makoto, yes!”

Each sweet moan from his girlfriend went straight to Makoto’s dick, which was currently slowly pumping in and out of her from behind. He could feel her tight walls constricting around his length, drawing him in with each thrust before clinging like a vice to his dick as he pulled back out of her, as if never wanting to let him leave her body. He did still hold himself back slightly from completely pounding her, thoughts of his child nestled inside her womb one of the slight deterrents to having sex with her this close to her due date, but he couldn’t deny her after she’d surprised him by suddenly begging him to fuck her after her shower. And it had been a while since he’d gotten to get his dick wet, having to mainly use his fist due to the previous fears they both had held about sex during pregnancy. 

Makoto’s thoughts were brought back to the present with another moan of his name from Hina, as she arched her back, pushed into another small orgasm. Her walls tightened around his dick and she shivered in delight as she let out a series of adorable squeals while riding through the small waves of pleasure. He was almost pushed over from the sensation of her walls clenching around him again, in part from his work, but also due to her rubbing her clit from below with her hand to intensify the feelings. He moaned, holding on and letting her ride out her orgasm until he felt her walls loosening up slightly around him once more.

“Hina? Do you want to still keep going?” he asked once she’d relaxed. He wanted to put her pleasure first, but the urge to finish was growing more urgent inside him. 

“Yeah, but this time I want us to finish together,” she said. This idea sounded good to him, and he looked down to see the sight of his hard dick halfway inside her, feeling another surge of arousal within him. He pulled himself almost out of her tight, wet embrace before pushing slowly back in, making Hina purr and arch her back again. Makoto moved his hands from her hips, placing them on her lower back as he held her steady, picking his pace up slightly (but still not pounding into her, the way he would to make her scream his name before she was carrying his child), letting his hips do the work. The slightly faster rhythm he picked up was enough to make Hina’s breasts begin to sway, hitting the top of her big pregnant belly as she was fucked from behind. She moaned and grasped at the bedsheets, trying to hold herself steady as her body was rocked back and forth. She tilted her head down, mouth opening to let out a series of moans as she tried to look below her, see her breasts bouncing with Makoto’s thrusts. 

Makoto tilted his head down and was treated to the sight of her slick pink pussy engulfing his throbbing cock, between his pelvis crashing against her butt. He moved his hands back to her ass, squeezing one of her cheeks and letting out a grunt at the feeling when he pushed fully inside her. He slowly dragged himself back out, his calculations off slightly at how far he could pull out apparent when his dick slipped completely out of her pussy and slapped against her ass. She groaned at the feeling of being empty, but he quickly rectified this as he reached down to grab his length, guiding the flushed head back to her entrance and easily sliding it back inside of her with a quick moan from both of them. He moved back to positioning his hands on her lower back, grasping them as he thrusted hard and deep into her, feeling his ending just on the horizon. 

Makoto leaned forward, covering Hina’s back with his body, while never pausing his thrusts into her. She moaned and tilted her head up, and he met her lips in a kiss, still pumping away.

“I...love...you!” she gasped between moans as they kissed, and he grunted his response back. He wasn’t able to keep the position long, so he moved back up over her, feeling himself get closer and closer with every thrust.

“I’m gonna cum, do you want it inside?” he groaned, grasping her cheeks tighter in his hands as his balls tightened, nearing orgasm.

“No, not inside, come on my back—”

No sooner were the words out of her mouth before he had pulled out of her, reaching down to grasp his throbbing length and jack himself off to completion without a second thought. He cried out Hina’s name as he came, threads of his cum landing on Hina’s backside, as she shuddered through her own small orgasm. Makoto watched as the small puddle of cum pooled on her lower back, stroking his dick quickly to milk himself of all his cum, before he was tapped out. Below him, Hina was panting, seeming to be quite worn out herself. He sat back on his legs as she moved to laying on the bed, laying on her side to look back at him. She brought a hand up to her belly, rubbing a spot on the side gently and giving a sigh. 

“Whew, guess we both needed that, huh?” she said, and he nodded.

“Are you okay? Not too worn out or anything?” he asked, suddenly growing concerned for her again. She chuckled, shaking her head. 

“I’m fine,” she assured him. “I just wish I hadn’t just showered before we did that, now I feel like I need to all over again.”

Makoto’s ears perked up at this, an idea suddenly occurring to him. “Can I join you? Maybe we can get a little dirty again before we clean off for bed?” 

It took Hina a moment to realize his implications before she nodded. “It might be a little crowded, but I think we can manage,” she replied, giving a smirk.

* * *

Almost immediately, the shower turned less into getting clean again and more into indulging themselves into yet another round. It was a bit tricky and crowded in the shower, but they did make do. The grab bar shower was especially useful, giving Hina something the extra support to hold onto something while Makoto took her again. He held one of her legs up, holding her steady as he could while he thrusted his cock inside her. His other hand grasped at her hip, for extra leverage and to squeeze when he ended up buried deep inside her. The shower water was a whole new sensation added on top of everything else, blanketing their already warm bodies in extra soothing heat. 

Makoto thrusted up into her with the same speed he’d used before, but the urge to go all out and pound her ran through him. He tried to focus on just going at this pace, resting his chin on her shoulder and focusing on the feeling of her walls around his dick, her little moans ringing in his ears and echoing off the shower walls. It was pure heaven.

“M-Makoto, I’m gonna cum again,” she managed. “Don’t stop, okay?”

This only furthered his want to go faster, and he just couldn’t resist any longer. “Hina, would you be okay if I went faster?” 

“God, I thought you’d never ask!” she said. “Yes, fuck me like when you put this baby in me—  ah!”

At the confirmation (and surprise dirty talk), he had grasped her hip with his hand, and finally allowed the previously familiar speed to control his thrusts, pounding deep and hard inside of her. Hina met each deep thrust with a cry of his name, her fingers curling around the grab bar as she was finally fucked like she’d wanted. Her breasts began bouncing with his motions, and she brought her free hand up to grasp one of them, gently pinching her nipple. A small squirt of her milk dribbled out, mixing with the hot water running down her body from the shower. She grit her teeth, her moans becoming guttural as she was quickly brought higher and higher from Makoto’s thrusts. 

She moved her hand from her breasts down to between her legs, locating her clit and beginning to rub at it once more, making Makoto grunt into her ear from her body suddenly tightening around his dick again. 

“I’m cumming!” she cried out, her body suddenly tightening around Makoto. He grunted as he pushed himself fully inside of her, letting loose inside her this time. Hot streaks of his cum painted her tunnel, making Hina moan from the combination of her own orgasm and feeling him having his inside her. 

She recovered first, panting as she came down. Makoto finished not long after, pulling himself out of her as he lowered her leg, allowing her to balance herself on two (wobbly) legs once more as he got his own footing. 

“Wow, I guess we needed that round even more,” she said, chuckling as she regained herself, allowed the water to wash over what parts of her it could reach that weren’t blocked from Makoto’s body. 

“I sure did,” he replied, his mind buzzing with the post bliss relief. “It’s been too long since we’ve done anything too rough.”

“I know, but we didn’t want anything to happen to our little sprinkle,” she said, bringing a hand to her belly and giving it an affectionate rub. Despite the slight horniness still running through him, Makoto felt a small affectionate tug at her words, their little sprinkle. Naturally, she’d given their baby a nickname related to her favourite food, and had stuck with it throughout her pregnancy. 

“I hope they didn’t mind us having to work out our frustrations too much,” Makoto pondered aloud, suddenly feeling slightly guilty. 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Hina said, “but that’s probably all we should do today. We should actually really get to showering now, probably.”

Makoto nodded in agreement, but still had one more idea in mind. He wrapped his arms around Hina’s belly, pulling her back to embrace her fully in a backwards hug, making her squeal before relaxing in his arms. 

“I love you,” he said, rubbing his hand down the side of her belly, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. “And I love our little sprinkle, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
